


« Hé, papy, ça t'fait quel âge ? »

by vegap1k



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Moult vulgarités, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y avait comme des trous dans sa mémoire. Des gouffres béants, infestés de monstres et de ténèbres perpétuelles. Parfois, un peu de lumière perçait, et James Buchanan Barnes se remémorait sa vie d'avant. Et partout, <i>toujours</i>, Steve, insolent.</p><p>Bucky ne sait pas trop pourquoi le 4 juillet lui semble être un jour spécial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	« Hé, papy, ça t'fait quel âge ? »

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Drabble d'anniversaire ! Ouais, j'aime bien l'idée d'un Bucky à moitié _débile_ parce que sa cervelle a sûrement fondu entre deux reprogrammations. C'est long de se souvenir, et pas toujours très cohérent. Et j'vous jure que taper **Captain America** sur Tumblr le 4 juillet, c'est à _crever de rire_.
> 
> Oh, un cyborg c'est littéralement un humain avec un ou plusieurs membres cybernétiques, donc, _oui_ , Buck est un cyborg. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il était minuit et _deux minutes_ quand on frappa à sa porte – plutôt, _cogna si fort que le battant faillit s’arracher de ses gonds, et le mur avec_ – rien de grave ; Steve n’avait _pas_ besoin de sommeil, de toute façon.

La tête dans le coltard, engourdi pour au moins un milliard d’années, il se leva, bailla, traina des pieds jusqu’au couloir d’entrée de sa chambre, rouspéta, bailla, pensa férocement à quitter la Tour des Vengeurs, maudit Stark (après tout, c’était _sa_ tour), bailla _encore_ , puis ouvrit.  
  
« Buck ? »  
  
Toute animosité s’envola comme par _magie_  ; Rogers n’était plus que tracas confus, devant ces grandes prunelles gris jour-de-pluie, un peu paumées. Oh, _bien sûr_ , il aurait été tout à fait légitime de se demander ce que pouvait bien _foutre_ l’ex-Soldat de l’Hiver à minuit sur son pallier, mais _…_  
  
« Tout va bien ? »   
  
_Non_. Du reste, son meilleur pote devait _forcément_ avoir une _excellente_ raison de squatter là. Barnes, en attendant, cherchait ses mots – enterrés quelque part au Kamtchatka – presque plus sûr _du tout_ du bien fondé de son escapade nocturne. _Putain de mémoire_.  
  
«  Euh… Oui, oui. »  
  
Steven n’eut pas le temps de se faire un sang d’encre que Bucky, la figure soudain fendue d’un sourire-quasar, continua :  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire ? »  
  
C’en était _trop_ , et la cervelle de Captain America disjoncta proprement. James commençait à douter – _merde_ , encore un faux souvenir ? – quand un rire franchement _magnifique_ (à ses oreilles) résonna  dans le couloir.  
  
« Imbécile ! Tu m’as fait peur. Et je te _déteste_. »  
  
Dans sa tête c’était : dormir, dormir, _dormir_. Barnes avait le ciboulot en vrac, l’air abattu et malheureux comme un mioche pris sur le fait d’une _énorme_ bêtise.  
  
« Mais merci, Bucky. »  
  
_Ça_ , ça le requinqua. Depuis son intégration au groupe des Vengeurs, Steve était toujours très content dès lors qu’il se souvenait de quelque chose – qu’importe la trivialité de celle-ci, _d’ailleurs_ – et si Steve était content, Buck l’était aussi. Dans ses yeux outremer, il y avait un sacrée lueur qui apparaissait à chaque fois et le bonhomme amnésique en _adorait_ le pétillant, bizarrement familier.  
  
Alors, gauche, le cyborg se retira sur un sourire couillon, et Steven Grant Rogers pesta, parce qu’il ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas le détester.


End file.
